teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverfinger
Silverfinger is the 17th episode of Teen Wolf Season 3 it was viewed by 2.3 million people during it's initial airing on MTV. The title is a play on the title of a 1964 James Bond movie, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goldfinger_(film) Goldfinger] Synopsis Scott tries to protect Kira from the Demon Warriors while Ethan and Aiden try to protect Scott. Stiles is hospitalized. Full Recap Chris Argent tells a story from when he was 18. Gerard had sent Young Chris Argent (Max Lloyd-Jones) to do an arms deal without telling him that the customers were Yakuza, Japanese organized crime syndicate. In the middle of the deal, a group of Oni attacked the Yakuza leader (the kumichō). They cut down all of his men who tried to protect him eventually impaling him on their Ninjatō (straight swords). Chris survived and saved the life of a man called Silverfinger (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) by shooting one of the Oni directly in the face, shattering its mask and revealing that there was nothing but darkness behind its “face.” He believes Silverfinger (real name: Katashi), who got his name from the silver prosthetic pinkie he wears, will be able to tell them about the warriors. Scott takes Kira home on his bike. She asks him if all his friends are werewolves then asks to see his werewolf face. He obliges and she touches the enhanced ridges of his forehead, his cheek, and his lips. Later, as Scott is riding his dirt bike to school, the twins Ethan and Aiden ride up and flank him. Scott races ahead but the twins easily keep up. Once they get to school the twins explain that they are planning to stick by Scott all day and all night to protect him from the “Demonic Ninjas.” Scott suspects their interest in him has more to do with wanting to join his pack than a genuine desire to keep him safe. He asks for some privacy while he brings Stiles up to speed on the events of the night before. He warns the twins not to listen in with “wolf hearing” implying that his status as a “True Alpha” gives him powers of which the twins are unaware. He seems to be making this up. In the Chemistry classroom, Stiles is alarmed to find that the writing on the chalkboard is gone as is the extra key from his ring (see Illuminated). He confesses to Scott that he believes he allowed William Barrow into the Chemistry closet and then wrote a message to the killer on the chalkboard. Stiles has found an old story about Barrow’s attack on the school bus. The killer apparently packed nuts, bolts, and screws along with the bomb in a box wrapped as a birthday present. Stiles sees a similarity between this and the prank he and Scott pulled on Coach Finstock on Mischief Night (see Galvanize). Stiles says it was his idea to do the box thing. Scott says he doesn’t believe that Stiles is trying to kill people. Scott says Stiles looks tired and needs to take a sick day. Scott rejoins the twins and speculates that he may not be the Oni’s target. He looks to Kira down the hallway. Katashi is now a paranoid recluse but Chris has a rare weapon, a French flintlock turn-over pistol from 1645, which Katashi will want to buy. He plans to use it as a distraction to get to the paranoid Yakuza to talk. Talking on the phone as he walks through the Sheriff's Station, Agent McCall says he’s just a week or two away from a formal review of the evidence against Sheriff Stilinski. He says he has enough to make sure the Sheriff can’t get hired at any level of government. When he opens his laptop, a security warning pops up – when Scott and Kira broke into his office to erase her phone (Illuminated) they triggered some sort of automatic webcam leaving a snapshot of them on the screen. Stiles is at the hospital. Melissa McCall explains that “Dr. Gardner isn't back until next week” then says Stiles can see one of the hospital’s urgent care doctors. Stiles panics. Seeing his distress, Melissa takes him to an exam room. He explains the anxiety and panic attacks, sleeplessness, sleepwalking (which he says he also suffered as a kid) and blackouts. He says his Adderall isn’t working and he is feeling irritable to the point of homicide with vivid dreams during the day. Melissa gives him Midazolam - a common drug used to relax patients before surgery. She says he is “profoundly sleep deprived.” As he is dozing off, he calls Melissa “Mom.” Silverfinger will not meet in person to purchase the weapon. Chris comes up with a plan to have Isaac pose as the seller while he and Allison search the location of the buy for Silverfinger. Isaac is unsure he can pull it off saying the suit and tie Chris gave him to wear makes him look like he “just stepped out of the last period of a Catholic prep school” he is nervous until Allison takes him aside, kisses him and places his hand on her buttocks. Filled with confidence, Isaac walks into the buy. Wanting to ditch the twins in order to keep them out of harm’s way, Scott steals spark plugs from their motorcycles. They are left behind as he rides off with Kira. Silverfinger’s henchman is a werewolf too. He offers $100 thousand dollars for pistol. Stalling for time, Isaac says he has to count the money and pulls out an automatic counting machine. At his house, Scott rushes around closing and locking all the windows. He explains that Dr. Deaton has installed supernatural security system in the McCall house but that his mom has to arm it. Kira has figured out that Scott thinks she might be the target of the Oni and that he brought her to his house to protect her. At the hospital, Melissa takes Stiles chart and compares it to one from another patient who died in 2004. The symptoms, “Hallucinations, Impulsivity, Irritable, and Insomnia” as well as vivid daytime dreaming and an inability to distinguish dreams from reality match on both charts. The old chart belongs to Stiles’ mother, Claudia Stilinski. ::: EDITOR’S NOTE: The date on the file “2004” directly conflicts with what Sheriff Stilinski said in Alpha Pact in that she could have died in the first minute of 2004 and it would still not be “8 years ago” given that it's currently autumn of 2011 on the show. We have a detailed discussion of our canonical poisiton on the Claudia Stilinski page. Also - Beacon Hills Zip Code is given on her chart as 95351. The previous postal code seen for the town was 95921. In reality the postal code on the chart is Modesto, California (95351) the other is an invalid zip code (95921). Allison and Chris systematically take out all of Silverfinger’s men. Isaac continues kills time by telling the story of the pistol. It was a gift from Louis XIV of France to a prominent family. It has only ever been fired once during a duel between brothers on the grounds of the Palace of Versailles. The henchman hands over a case with $150 thousand. Isaac, still killing time, says he’ll have to count the money and brings out an automatic counting machine. Kira sits on Scott’s bed and she explains a bit about the Kitsune myth. She pulls out a children’s book called “Japanese Mythology: Creatures, Spirits and Demons” and shows him pictures of the fox. Scott draws a parallel between a picture of a multi-tailed fox surrounded by lightning and Kira’s handling of the electricity at the substation (Galvanize). Kira says it’s called “foxfire” and that kitsune can produce it by rubbing their tails together. She’s quick to add that she has no tails. Scott is amazed that she knew what he was thinking – she jokes that kitsune can also read minds (not true). They realize the sun is setting and Kira says she needs to be home before dinner. Scott says she should tell her parents that she can’t make it because she’s going on a date. She then questions if a relationship is a good idea since “foxes and wolves don’t get along.” She shows him a picture of the kitsune surrouned by wolves. Scott brushes it aside saying it’s just a drawing in a children’s book. He hears a car pull up outside and thinks it is his mom. Kira and Scott go into the kitchen but it is Agent McCall who greets them. Scott is shocked, first asking what he’s doing there and then wondering why he still has a key. His father turns it around on him saying that he still has a key to the house but he doesn’t think Scott has a key to his office. He shows them the laptop webcam photo. The werewolf henchman stops Isaac from counting the money. He tells the true story of the pistol. Apparently a Frenchman used it to kill his brother after the sibling became a werewolf. His story references a “family code” which implies the pistol belonged to a family of werewolf hunters. He jerks Isaac’s arm back and the younger man goes all fangs and glowing eyes at him. Silverfinger is watching surveillance feeds from several parts of the warehouse complex. He sees the confrontation with Isaac then swipes the screen and sees Allison and then Chris take out his guards. Silverfinger pulls a gun as Chris enters. Allison disarms him with a whip chain. The werewolf henchman drags Isaac into the room. Agent McCall is demanding an answer but Scott is belligerent (also trying to protect him) telling him to leave and come back with a warrant. When McCall tries to be “tough dad,” Scott calls him a “gene donor” saying he got his hair color from the man but nothing else. Melissa arrives just as the sun sets. A Demon Warrior appears in the living room. Agent McCall approaches it an is promptly stabbed through the left shoulder. Melissa pulls him to a secluded corner as Derek bursts in and starts fighting the Oni. The twins bust through a window together. The werewolves manage to eject the warriors from the house and Melissa drops a jar of Mountain Ash across the threshold. It forms a perfect line which completes the security barrier Deaton established at the house. The Demons cannot get past. Kira reaches up and touches the screen door. It repels her hand with a flash of light indicating that she too is supernatural. After reminding Silverfinger of their meeting 24 years prior, the old man explains that the warriors are Oni, they are demons and are unstoppable. At the McCall house, Derek is impressed with the security pointing out that all the baseboards must be ash wood. He then admits that he’s been following Scott all day. Melissa says her ex-husband’s wound is bad. He mumbles something about calling for backup as she is applying pressure. She says that by the way his arm is rotated, the tendon looks torn and that could lead to a collapsed lung. Melissa says, demons or no demons, he is bleeding out and needs a hospital. Silverfinger explains that no man-made weapon can harm the Oni. He says they are a force of nature like a tsunami. “You don’t fight a tsunami,” he says, “you endure it and you hope you are not destroyed in its path.” He explains that the mark on Isaac’s neck is the Japanese symbol (or Kanji) for self. It means he is still himself. The Oni are looking for someone who is no longer themselves. Someone possessed by a dark spirit. Aiden aggressively questions Kira about her supernatural nature. He forces her hand against the screen to show that she too cannot cross the mountain ash barrier. Derek steps in and says it’s obvious that she is a Kitsune. He explains that the young ones have an aura that they haven’t learned to conceal yet. Derek says she probably doesn’t know what kind of kitsune she is either. Silverfinger says there are 13 varieties of kitsune. He names four – Celestial, Wild, Ocean, and Thunder then explains about the "dark Kitsune". He says "They call it Void or Nogitsune" he explains that they possess a host and draw power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos. The Oni seek out the Nogitsune. Scott is convinced that Kira is not the target of the Oni. She is not so sure saying that the kitsune is a trickster spirit and could be tricking him. Scott says he’s seen the bad guys and Kira is not one of them. Aiden tries to explain that he wasn’t going to hurt Kira when he forced her to touch the barrier. Aiden says they are there to protect Scott. Ethan adds that they are there to fight for him. Derek is unimpressed saying that while he is sure the twins would kill for Scott, he’s not sure they would die for him. Silverfinger explains why he’s missing the joints of his little finger. Yakuza perform a ritual where they offer the mutilation of the little finger as penance for a mistake. He says if Chris hadn’t shot the Oni when he did, Silverfinger would have fled and would have been humiliated to the point of having to give up his head. He says he owes Argent his honor. He urges them not to try stop the Oni, to let them do their work. The Demon Warriors begin pounding against the barrier looking for weaknesses. They begin to see results forcing their way through. Agent McCall, sensing that he is dying, wants to speak to Scott. He says Melissa knows why he came back. Melissa says his timing sucks and that she won’t let him talk to their son now because they’re going to get him to a hospital and he’s going to be fine. Allison calls Scott and gives him the lowdown on all they learned from Silverfinger. She says they realize Scott is supernatural and that they will move on once they make sure he's not the dark spirit. As the demons burst through the barrier, Scott tells everyone to do nothing. They question this order but follow it. The Oni reach for Scott and Kira, stare at them with their glowing eyes and brand each before letting them drop to the floor. Then they disappear. Stiles wakes up in the hospital. He wanders down the hall and into one of the surgery suites. There, he is confronted by the Oni. He lets one get close but as it reaches up to touch his neck, Stiles grabs it’s hand. He then thrusts his hand into its chest and pulls out a firefly. The Oni turns to smoke and disappears. Scott’s dad is wheeled into emergency. Scott heads off to find Stiles. Stiles seems normal as he and Scott leave together but on the floor a firefly buzzes. Its light goes out and it first crumbles to dust then blows away in a puff of black smoke. Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Tyler Posey Scott McCall Being Checked Out By An Oni.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Dylan Obrien Stiles Stilinski Stoping The Oni.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Dylan Obrien Stiles Stilinski Killing The Oni.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Arden Cho Kira Yukimura Being Checked Out By An Oni.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Nogitsune.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Dylan Obrien Stiles Stilinski Resting At The Hospital.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Dylan Obrien Stiles Stilinski Getting A Shot.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Matthew DelNegro Agent McCall Discovery Of Scott And Kira Using His Laptop.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Dylan Obrien Stiles Stilinski Looking For The Key.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Mountain Ash .jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Oni.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Daniel Sharman Isaac Lahey Werewolf.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Crystal Reed Daniel Sharman Allison Argent Isaac Lahey Confidence Boost.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Tyler Posey Scott McCall Scott Shows Kira His Wolf Side.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 17 Silverfinger Max Lloyd-Jones Young Chris Argent.jpg Video Silverfinger Extended Silverfinger Recap Category:Episodes Category:Season 3